


卡卡西告白流

by shinshak



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: ※寫好一陣子了，挑在今天發的原因是 今天是卡卡西生日呀！！！※梗源來自Lofter這裡 卡卡西告白流(A03的超連結我不會用....) ，修女大大已經半出坑，但我還是厚著臉皮的問了他能不能延伸這個腦洞，大大很慷慨的答應了。※人物OOC，寫出來的東西和所想的東西都不太一樣※配對是 想要讓人追卻變成自己追的卡卡西和呆呆的伊魯卡這樣都接受的話，請多指教！以下正文開始
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	卡卡西告白流

旗木卡卡西，木葉忍者村的菁英上忍，曾待在暗部，喜歡的東西是秘密，討厭的東西也是秘密，興趣是看親熱系列書籍，是親熱系列的大粉絲。

最近自來也又出書了，卡卡西毫不落後的買來看，坐在他的老位置上慢慢欣賞，最近村子挺和平的，沒什麼大任務需要他出馬，第五代難得好心的說可以放他幾天假，雖然不大習慣，還是接受了。

他搓著下巴，另一手拿著書，嗯——這集的內容有一個劇情看的他很心動，讓他有點想付出行動——

卡卡西的腦袋裡忍不住浮現一位他注意很久的中忍老師。

試著主動出擊看看吧！旗木卡卡西！！ 你可以的。

忍者有一個優點就是執行力非常強。

才剛這樣想完的卡卡西就瞬間出現在伊魯卡老師的面前，伊魯卡老師用力的往後彈了一下，嚇到了。伊魯卡正在受付室做收尾，平常沒什麼事的他習慣在受付室待到最後一刻才離開，卡卡西上忍突然啵了一聲出現在他面前，嚇的他驚魂未定。

卡卡西對於伊魯卡而言是常常出現在身邊的耳語，他總是聽鳴人稱讚卡卡西老師，說卡卡西老師的寫輪眼有多麼的強，在戰鬥時又如何的保護他們；總是聽到同僚在見到卡卡西之後敘述卡卡西老師帥氣、魅力、有多麼的崇拜卡卡西老師。

伊魯卡不多做評論，了解一個人最重要的就是要和他相處，絕對不能因為周圍人的三言兩語就先入為主，這是他認識鳴人以後最大的改變，但——好吧，卡卡西老師被說的那麼厲害，讓他也不得不注意起每次來交報告的卡卡西老師，是真的有那麼點帥，雖然常常表現的漫不經心的，可是任務做起來一點也不馬虎。

伊魯卡認真做好自己份內的事情，卡卡西老師是上忍，自己只是個中忍，不會有交集，沒什麼好多想。

他怎麼會想到，卡卡西老師啵一聲跑到他面前，還說了一串莫名其妙的話。

卡卡西來到伊魯卡面前，看著受驚嚇的伊魯卡，半點打招呼也沒有，直接切入重點的說道，「你——愛上我了！」手指還俏皮的指向伊魯卡。

「在我被搶走之前，趕快付出行動吧！」

「順便一提，我可是很難追的，你加油吧！」

速度快的就像是防止自己後悔一般，讓自己沒有退路的開口，說完又彷彿想讓伊魯卡老師多留戀，瀟灑的慢慢往回走，手還背對著伊魯卡揮了揮。

蛤？

伊魯卡一臉懵的盯著卡卡西的背影，卡卡西老師剛剛在說什麼？我——愛上他了？要我——追他？

嗯——應該只是個玩笑而已吧。

嗯，像小朋友惡作劇一樣的玩笑。

想著想著，伊魯卡笑出來，第一次覺得這位上忍很可愛。

****

卡卡西覺得自己表現良好，該表現的都表現出來了，相信能令伊魯卡老師印象深刻。

。。。

會吧會吧？伊魯卡老師應該會因為他說的話來開始注意他了吧？

他等著伊魯卡老師上前問他那段話的意思，沒想到隔了好幾天伊魯卡的反應就像是他從沒說過那句話一樣。

那個反應就是——沒反應。

伊魯卡執勤完畢直接回家，不然就是去吃一樂拉麵，伊魯卡老師沒想過要去找他，就像他們之前沒什麼交集一樣。

卡卡西瞪著親熱天堂裡面的步驟，明明他什麼都沒做錯！！除了伊魯卡老師是男的這點不同以外，他做的事情完全參照小說裡，怎麼會差那麼多？

卡卡西洩氣的走到一家店旁邊，這才發現因為這幾天都在注意伊魯卡老師，他自己也不知不覺的就走到一樂拉麵了。

盯著一樂拉麵的招牌，還是回去吃秋刀魚好了，卡卡西心想。

一個聲音打斷他。

「卡卡西老師？你也來吃一樂嗎？」伊魯卡老師走來，就看到雙手插著口袋，一副吃飯也要深思熟慮的卡卡西老師盯著一樂拉麵的招牌。

「啊，沒——對！！我也來吃一樂！！」才準備說沒有的卡卡西老師轉頭見到來者，立馬改變自己的主意，伊魯卡老師跟他打招呼！一定是開始注意他了，笑的特別開心。

卡卡西的眼睛對著伊魯卡瞇起來，伊魯卡感受到卡卡西莫名的開心，搔搔自己的鼻子，沒有多想的說道，「那就一起吃吧！卡卡西老師。」

「好的，伊魯卡老師。」卡卡西在心裡暗自得意，他的成果見效了。

不。

錯了。

大錯特錯。

他的成果沒見效，那次吃飯以後，跟伊魯卡老師的關係也沒有進一步，而且第五代給他的假期結束了，又回到出任務的時期。

至少出任務有一件事讓他很開心，只要任務結束後交報告就能看見伊魯卡老師，不需要用任何理由就能夠看到伊魯卡老師。

「卡卡西老師，歡迎你回來。」伊魯卡微笑的對卡卡西說，卡卡西瞄了他一眼就把視線移開，「嗯——我回來了，除了這句你還有什麼想和我說的嗎？」他問。

伊魯卡歪頭看了一下卡卡西，又看了旁邊的同僚，「這次的任務還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」

卡卡西把手伸到伊魯卡的面前，「一點小擦傷。」指給他看。

伊魯卡看了看傷口，點點頭，「那就趕快去擦擦藥吧。」

真的是——半點表示也沒有啊——

卡卡西獨自生著悶氣離開，伊魯卡老師應該有把他放在心上了吧？怎麼會連開口問晚上有沒有要一起吃飯都沒有呢？或是說想他了也好啊。

再次盯著親熱系列的最新一集，難得的越看越煩躁，小說什麼的還是丟在一旁吧！跟伊魯卡老師增進關係才是最重要的。

又走到一樂拉麵前面了，卡卡西發現只要他想起伊魯卡老師，就會不自覺的走來這裡。

「卡卡西老師！你怎麼也來了？我記得很少在一樂拉麵看到你啊！」金色頭髮，有話直說又常常讓人不省心的忍者，鳴人指著卡卡西大聲的喊。

卡卡西覺得他好像聽到什麼關鍵字了，「也？」

「伊魯卡老師也邀請你了嗎？唔——我聽說通常都是上忍請中忍或下忍，這麼說——今天是卡卡西老師要請我們囉？啊！！伊魯卡老師怎麼會那麼奸詐！他竟然也會想省錢嗎？」鳴人站在拉麵店前面大聲的自言自語。

卡卡西搓起下巴，這麼說伊魯卡老師沒邀請他的原因是因為已經邀請鳴人了，想開後的卡卡西特別開心，裝模作樣的點點頭，對鳴人說道，「是你最奸詐，你不管跟誰吃都不用付錢。」

鳴人呆住，啊——好像是呢。

「咦？卡卡西老師？是鳴人——」伊魯卡走到拉麵店前面就看到卡卡西老師和鳴人，疑惑的開口，卡卡西就衝著他走過來，「啊——伊魯卡老師今天不是說我請你和鳴人嗎？趕快進來吧！」

「嗯？」他被卡卡西推著走到位子上還來不及反應，就踉蹌的坐下了。

卡卡西沒有坐在伊魯卡旁邊，而是坐在鳴人的另一側，只要稍微轉頭看著鳴人也能看到伊魯卡。

伊魯卡老師沒有注意他，整個晚上鳴人都在嘰嘰喳喳講個不停，只有在鳴人提到他的時候，伊魯卡老師才會把眼睛抬起來看向他，並對他微笑。

卡卡西盯著那個笑容心想，他好像越來越喜歡伊魯卡老師了。

明明本來只是想看看伊魯卡老師會不會有什麼反應，沒想到反倒是自己越陷越深，但伊魯卡老師怎麼會一點反應也沒有？

卡卡西完全陷入自己的沉思，連伊魯卡已經結完帳把鳴人送走了他都沒發現。

等到他回神，才發現剩伊魯卡老師默默坐在他旁邊盯著前面的桌子發呆，「呃？鳴人呢？還有——我還沒結帳。」

「卡卡西老師想事情想的很認真呢，我們都不敢打擾你。」伊魯卡柔柔的說道。

卡卡西看著一樂的大叔指指伊魯卡，表示他已經結完帳了，銀髮上忍懊惱的抓抓自己的頭髮，「下次換我請伊魯卡老師吃飯吧。」

伊魯卡老師看了卡卡西，又把視線轉向桌子上，彷彿在思考，輕聲道，「卡卡西老師——」才開口準備要講什麼，又搖搖頭，「嗯——沒事。」強顏歡笑起來，「好啊。」

卡卡西敏感的注意到伊魯卡的心情似乎沒有很好，「怎麼了？伊魯卡老師，如果不想和我出來不用勉強。」

「不是，沒有這回事，只是——我只是想問——卡卡西老師好像有什麼煩惱，想要講講嗎？但突然想到一個中忍竟然想幫上忍解決問題——簡直太不自量力了。」

「伊魯卡老師不要小看自己喲，伊魯卡老師很厲害呢，至於我在思考的問題——」卡卡西把眼睛瞥向一邊，「有機會我會跟伊魯卡老師說的。」

伊魯卡愣了一下，笑的害羞，被卡卡西老師稱讚感覺真是不可思議，「謝謝卡卡西老師，也期待哪天能夠幫卡卡西老師解決問題。」

卡卡西抓抓臉頰，沒說話，空氣頓時沉默。

伊魯卡看了一眼卡卡西的表情，也沒多話，起身微微彎腰鞠躬，「晚了，卡卡西老師也請早點回家休息，晚安。」

還沒反應過來，伊魯卡就走掉了，卡卡西抬頭望向他，啊——就這麼走了。怎麼遇到伊魯卡老師後，他的動作都會慢上幾拍呢。

****

晚餐之約在卡卡西的"巧遇"之下，很快就達成了，伊魯卡依然保持著不冷不熱的態度，卡卡西發覺有點摸不透，因為他設想過萬一有人對他說那些話，他肯定會多注意的，但是伊魯卡老師卻完全不為所動——

卡卡西坐在樹上盯著在忍者學校裡教導孩子的伊魯卡老師，等著他下課。

伊魯卡老師每天的路線都差不多，是外食族，幾乎不會在家煮飯，一個星期有至少四天在一樂拉麵吃。

卡卡西看了看教室，時間差不多了，他從樹上跳下來，去準備這星期第五次的"巧遇"伊魯卡老師。

就連"巧遇"也很講究，卡卡西不會每次都選在一樂和伊魯卡巧遇，偶爾他會選擇伊魯卡回家的途中，假裝躺在附近的樹上看書，等到伊魯卡出現就衝過去。

卡卡西從沒想過他的舉動像變態跟蹤狂，跟跟蹤狂比，他才沒有一直盯著伊魯卡老師，他只是了解伊魯卡老師的路線，上前出現而已嘛，而且伊魯卡老師又沒有抱怨。

嗯，這——不是抱怨吧？

此刻，卡卡西站在伊魯卡回家的路上跟伊魯卡老師打招呼，伊魯卡老師甚至都沒表現的很驚訝，只是微微一笑，對著卡卡西像是有些不好意思的說道，「最近跟卡卡西老師見面的情況突然變好多了呢。」

卡卡西厚著臉皮的點點頭，「是啊，村子那麼小，巧遇也很正常吧？」

伊魯卡走了幾步，卡卡西跟在旁邊，伊魯卡開口問道，「卡卡西老師還沒跟我說之前你在煩惱什麼呢？問題解決了嗎？」

卡卡西誠實的搖搖頭，「還沒，不知道該從哪裡解決。」

「是什麼樣的問題呢？戀愛的？」伊魯卡其實只是開玩笑。

卡卡西口氣卻認真起來，把手抱在胸口故作沉思貌，「是的，關於追人的。」

伊魯卡看向卡卡西，瞇起眼笑，「是這樣啊——」他的語氣拉長，道出，「卡卡西老師，你在追我嗎？我很難追喔。」伊魯卡有些調皮的說出和卡卡西那時候講出的話一樣。

卡卡西聽到後反倒沒像伊魯卡的反應一樣傻眼，反而慌張的擺擺手，「沒有、沒有，我才沒有在追伊魯卡老師。」

「嗯，沒有就好。」伊魯卡點點頭，回答。

卡卡西聽到這句話心臟突然匡啷一聲，有點酸酸的問道，「伊魯卡老師這是什麼意思？」

「什麼什麼意思？」

「你說幸好我沒有在追你，是因為你有其他喜歡的人了嗎？如果我追你是不是會造成伊魯卡老師的困擾？還是說因為我追你，所以其他人就沒辦法追你了，因為喜歡你的人很多，你要被追走了？」卡卡西一連串講了繞來繞去的話，伊魯卡怔怔地聽著，感覺卡卡西話中似有矛盾，卻又沒聽懂他想表達的東西。

他呆呆地問卡卡西，「可是卡卡西老師剛剛說沒有在追我，所以這些假設都不成立吧？」

卡卡西瞬間雙手握緊，整個人很似緊張，「伊魯卡老師是不是有喜歡的人了？還是有什麼人在追伊魯卡老師讓伊魯卡老師心動了？」

他專注的盯著伊魯卡老師，又害怕他的答案。他不希望有其他人喜歡伊魯卡老師——伊魯卡老師條件比他還要好一百萬倍，那麼多的選擇——不行啊——卡卡西阻止自己繼續想下去，不然越想越心慌。

伊魯卡還沒回答，卡卡西把頭低下來，「如果我——如果我真的在追伊魯卡老師的話——伊魯卡老師會有什麼反應呢？」

卡卡西聽到自己的心臟砰砰跳。

時間一秒一秒的過去，卡卡西從來沒有感受到時間過的那麼慢，甚至比中了無限月讀的時候還要慢。

「嗯——」伊魯卡抓抓自己的鬢角，慢慢開口，「很容易吧，因為我怎麼樣也跑不過卡卡西老師嘛。」說完，害羞的臉紅。

卡卡西眼睛瞪大，馬上望向伊魯卡老師，問道，「什麼、、什麼時候？」

伊魯卡沒有多問，直接理解卡卡西的問話，「你跑來跟我講那串莫名其妙的話的時候——」伊魯卡靦腆地笑，「那時候覺得卡卡西老師竟然有這麼可愛的一面。」

「可是、、你都沒什麼反應。」卡卡西發現自己的心臟砰砰跳的更明顯了。

「學校裡常常有很多小朋友在惡作劇開玩笑，我不可能每個都當真嘛！」伊魯卡老師笑出來，想到調皮搗蛋的可愛學生。

「伊魯卡老師是把我當成小朋友了？」

「小朋友很可愛啊，我很喜歡小朋友呢，卡卡西老師做出那個舉動才讓我覺得你離我其實沒有那麼遙遠。」

「那你——為什麼沒反應？」卡卡西又問了一次。

「嗯？我不會當真啊。」伊魯卡眨眨眼，不明白卡卡西的意思。

「我是說，伊魯卡老師明明開始也在注意我了，但怎麼都沒行動？」

伊魯卡搔搔自己的鼻子，「會造成卡卡西老師的困擾吧？你也說了，你很多人追，那我不需要去添亂，而且在受付室就能看見你了，這樣很好。」

「那你前面說的沒有就好的意思是——」卡卡西持續的問著。

「意思是——這樣我才能趕快抽離自己的感情，不然越陷越深誤會了可不好。」伊魯卡說的沒什麼反應，只是淡然一笑，笑的卡卡西心疼死了。

他站定腳步停在伊魯卡的面前。

手突然又伸出來，指向伊魯卡老師，說道，「你——愛上我了。」

「不用擔心我被搶走，趕快付出行動吧！」

「只要你開口，我永遠都是你的——」講完，又假咳幾聲，「那麼——伊魯卡老師，請——開口吧。」

伊魯卡老師看著卡卡西一系列的動作和台詞思考了一下，咧嘴笑起來，得意的指指自己，「不開口，可不可以請卡卡西老師說呢？」

卡卡西盯著笑的那麼可愛的伊魯卡老師三秒，伸手緩緩把自己的面罩拉下來，趁著伊魯卡老師瞪著他的臉愣住的時候輕輕吻了上去。

「我開口了，伊魯卡老師，這樣可以嗎？」

The End


End file.
